Siapakah Bapakku - Drabble
by MoonaPark
Summary: Yoseob adalah anak semata wayang Kim Junsu.. Yoseob berharap, ia memiliki ayah.. Yoosu ? Hosu ? Minsu ? Jaesu? ntah lah


WARNING !  
FF ini bisa menyebabkan serangan perut dan pipi ! Hati-hati !

Suatu ketika Yoseob termenung didalam kamarnya. Ia bersujud disamping kasurnya yang berbentuk beruang seraya menyatukan kedua tangannya dan berdoa.

"Tuhan ku yang ada disulga. Kali ini seobie ingin meminta sesuatu. Meski Tuhan ga mau kabulin doa seobie, tapi Tuhan hayus tetap dengelin seobie. Tuhan diluar kamal seobie ada empat ahjussi yang ngaku-ngaku appa seobie. Seobie uda coba tanya umma, tapi umma ga mau jawab dan ga bica memilih salah satu ahjussi-ahjussi itu..

Yang peltama ada Ahjussi yang jidatnya lebal. Tuhan, apa dia appa ku? Tapi seobie ga mau punya appa jidatnya lebar kaya lapangan bola. Nanti seobie diketawain teman-teman. Dia bukan appa seobie kan?

Teyus yang kedua ada ahjussi yang tingginya kaya tiang listlik. Seobie tadi mikil kalo dia appa seobie, seobie ga bica minta gendong donk? Soalnya seobie takut jatoh. Ahjussinya tinggi banget. Dia juga bukan appa seobie kan?

Ada lagi ahjussi yang mukanya kecil kaya alien. Terus pas seobie ngintip keteknya, bulunya lebat sekayi. Ihh. Kalo ahjussi itu keringetan pasti bau banget. Tuhan, jangan sampe dia appa seobie ya..

Yang terlakhil ada ahjussi cantik. Dia cuka sekayi ngaca pake kaca hellokitty. Nanti apa kata temen-temen seobie kalo dia appa seobie ? Seobie selam untuk membayangkan.

Tuhan. siapa appa seobie sebenelnya? Hiks hiks hiks.."

Begitulah doa seorang namja kecil nan imut bernama Kim Seobie, anak seorang namja bernama Kim Junsu. Sementara itu diluar kamar...

"Yoseob pasti anakku! Liat saja wajahnya yang imut. Mirip sekali dengan wajahku!" Ngotot seorang namja bernama Park Yoochun.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi! Lihat jidatmu yang lebar! Yoseob tak mungkin punya appa seperti mu! Dia jauh lebih mirip denganku yang tampan!" Hardik namja jangkung bernama Shim Changmin.

"Kalian yang bodoh! Soal tampan, aku jauh lebih tampan. Yoseob pasti lebih memilihku sebagai appa nya, liat bahkan tubuhku jauh lebih berotot.." Ucap namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau lebih pantas menjadi perempuan, Kim! Aku saja ragu kau bisa menghamili Junsu. Aku juga punya otot dan pastinya aku lebih perkasa darimu.. Yoseob akan bangga punya appa sepertiku" Sergah Jung Yunho.

Begitulah perdebatan-perdebatan bodoh yang terus berlanjut dirumah Kim Junsu. Sementara yang punya rumah hanya bisa menangis memperhatikan keempat namja yang saling berebut menjadi appa anaknya. Dia menyesal dalam hati karena dulu men-empat-kan namja-namja yang ada didepannya.

"STOP !" Suara lengkingan khas milik bocah imut bernama Yoseob sukses membuat perdebatan itu berhenti. Semua mata menatap kearahnya.

"Aku cudah menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi appa ku!" Ucap Yoseob dengan yakin.

"Pasti chunnie appa kan baby? Kita akan bermain bola bersama tiap minggu, seru kan?" Rayu Yoochun dengan suara yang dibuat-buat lucu.

"Aku tidak mau punya appa berjidat lebar!" JLEB. Yoochun merasakan ada pisau membelah dadanya.

"Haha. Rasakan kau jidat! Bagaimana bermain PSP setiap malam dengan Minnie appa?" Giliran Changmin mulai merayu Yoseob.

"Aku juga tidak mau punya appa seperti tiang listrik!" ZHONK! Changmin merasakan kepalanya seperti terbentur panci.

"Seobie yang imut.. Joongie appa akan memasak makanan kesukaan seobie tiap hari. Ok?" Jaejoong mencubit pelan pipi Yoseob, membuat Yoseob menunjukan wajah sangarnya.

"Ih! Seobie juga ga mau punya appa seperti ahjumma-ahjumma genit!" DUARRR! Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya dibom saat itu juga.

"Yunnie appa siapa menemani Seobie kemana pun Seobie pergi. Seobie milih yunnie appa kan?" Memang sih, Yunho adalah pilihan terakhir. Jadi Yoseob milih Yunho kah? Baiklah sodara-sodara kita tanyakan pada Yoseob.

"Jangan ge-el ya! Seobie ga mau punya appa yang bulu keteknya lebat!"

"Yunnie appa bisa mencukurnya!"

"Tetep ga mau! Muka ahjussi kaya alien! Weee!" BYURR. Yunho pun bersweetdrop ria.

"Gikwang kemali!" Yoseob menarik tangan teman sebayanya yang entah sejak kapan ada disana.

"Umma! Aku lasa, Gikwangie cocok jadi appa seobie! Meski dia macih kecil kaya seobie tapi seobie yakin jika sudah besal dia akan tampan. Dia juga jago main bola. Pokoknya umma halus nikah sama gikwangie!" Ucap Yoseob dengan nada memerintah. Ia menyatukan tangan umma-nya dengan tangan mungil Gikwang. Junsu yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya terbengong-bengong, begitu pula dengan keempat namja yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yoseob. Bagaimana bisa mereka kalah dengan bocah berumur 7 tahun?! Keempat namja itu memandang Gikwang dengan tatapan membunuh. Gikwang yang sedari tadi tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menahan tangis. Padahal tadi ia sudah ingin menuju pulau mimpinya, namun tiba-tiba Yoseob datang kerumahnya dan menyeretnya kesini. Bahkan Yoseob mengancam akan menghancurkan barang-barang kesayangannya jika tidak menurut pada kata-kata Yoseob. Kini Gikwang semakin ingin menangis saat melihat empat ahjussi yang seperti ingin menerkamnya.

"Umma.." Gumam Gikwang.

"Nah Gikwang! Kajja lamal umma ku sekalang!" Perintah Yoseob seraya memberikan death-glare mematikannya.

"Ahjumma.. Hiks.."

"Panggil umma ku dengan Chagi! Dan jangan cengeng!" Bentak Yoseob. Gikwang mengusap air matanya dan mulai mengikuti ancaman yoseob.

"Cha..chagi.. Mau tidak jadi istri gikwangie?" Lirih Gikwang seraya menunduk tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tangan Junsu ahjumma.

"Umma halus jawab iya! Umma sayang sama seobie kan? Huks huks.." Tiba-tiba saja Yoseob menatap ummanya dengan pandangan sendu. Padahal dalam hati, yoseob tersenyum licik. Junsu yang melihat anaknya segera mengangguk dan menjawab.

"Ne. Ahjumma mau kok menikah dengan gikwangie.." Setelah jawaban Junsu, keempat namja itu segera menangis dan merutuki nasibnya yang kalah dengan bocah berumur tujuh taun. Apa kata dunia setelah ini?!

"Appa!" Yoseob langsung memeluk gikwang dengan perasaan bahagia. Sementara yang dipeluk mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya. Gikwang menangis karena telah menjadi appa diusianya yang masih tujuh tahun. Dan yang lebih sialnya, ia memiliki anak evil seperti seobie. Disekolah saja ia sering dijahili, bagaimana jika tiap hari harus mengurus seobie? Begitulah pikirnya. Hei nak! Pikiranmu terlalu jauh.

END


End file.
